All that Remains Are My Memories of You
by AngelWarriors
Summary: He had left to join the army, a few months later she recieves that news that he had died in a battle


****

**All that Remains Are my Memories of You  
Author: Warangel88****  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU possiable OOCness, ****charctar death****  
****Author Notes: This used to be a part of my 50 themes but I decided to give up on my 50 themes challange mostly because of the fact it would probably remain incomplete because I have gotten a bit busy but I decided on what I have done as seperate oneshots.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus**

The moment that Noctis left their bedroom to become a solider in the war against Erebia, Stella had an awful feeling that her husband wouldn't return.

Perhaps it was some sort of vision, or just a hunch, and despite her desperate pleading she knew that it was her husband's determination to part take in this war.

She supposed it was based slightly on luck; those who managed to survive the war, and those who sacrificed themselves for their beliefs, or were forced to fight.

There wasn't one soul that Stella didn't cry for during the war, but when her husband died it felt like she lost a large part of her soul.  
She figured that it was the news that she was pregnant that really kept her going during the war, and then came the news of her husband's death.

Stella kneeled down in the soft, powdery snow, feeling the slight coldness of the white fluff through her long, black coat and tan skirt.  
She gently rested the bouquet of moonflowers and star flowers in front of the grave. The two brands of flowers had always been her husband's favorites, and perhaps her own favorites as well. Noctis always did give her bouquets of moon and star flowers mixed in with white roses, along with white and yellow irises.

Stella remembered that they always made her smile whenever she was feeling sad, or when Noctis had been courting her through high school and their first year of college. He had proposed to her during their second year, and their wedding had been in the spring.

She also remembered her choice for her bouquet were the same flowers he gave her throughout high school, and later when they were married.

Their married life for the short few years that they had been husband and wife was perfect; sure they were occasional disagreements here and there, but Stella supposed that all couples have them and they were no exception to that rule.

They had been twenty-four when Noctis been called off to fight in the war against Erebian, and the night before he had been dispatched to head off to war, she recalled him making sweet love to her, almost as if he knew that he would never return..

However, he did leave her a lovely parting gift, she mused lightly with a soft smile on her face as she rested her hand on her stomach, which was obviously showing that she was at least seven months pregnant. Stella hardly knew if it was a boy or girl growing inside of her, and personally she would rather keep that as a surprise.

She raised a hand to the tombstone, tracing the capitalized "N" before moving on to the lowercase "o" until she was eventually tracing his entire name out, and the words below it.  
_  
Noctis Lucis Caelum  
Beloved son, friend, and husband.  
The Night who Captured the Star Heart  
_  
Stella paused at the last line; his friends would always tease him about that, or more particularly say it was the Star who captured the Knight's heart.

She was honestly a bit surprised when she found those words somehow engraved on his tombstone, probably because of his mother or Prompto.

"I was so angry at you for dying Noct," Stella confessed softly. "I hated the fact that you left me alone to go fight in the war against Erebian. I hated the fact that you sacrificed your life, not only for our country, but our child as well - but you never really left me."  
Her sapphire-blue eyes glanced down at her hand resting over her stomach, where she knew their child was growing inside of her.

"You're still watching over me and our child even now," she said lightly, "and I'll be sure to tell him or her of their father and the sacrifice that he made, and they will know their father."

She slowly rose back to her feet, softly staring at the white flowers lying horizontally in the white snow in front of the grave.

"You will be able the only man who has my heart Noct," she whispered softly in the cold winter air, and she silently mused that the words on the gravestone couldn't be more true. "I will always remember you my love."

****

**-the end**

**Please review. **


End file.
